


Predilections

by Alphawave



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Handcuffs, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 10:47:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20906387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alphawave/pseuds/Alphawave
Summary: It's Thursday night, which means it's time for Siebren and Harold's weekly 'bedroom activities'. But it's different this time. Back on Earth, they've got access to a few more toys, and Harold's eager to have Siebren try them out on him.





	Predilections

**Author's Note:**

> _ If you guys like this, come join my [Sigrold discord server](https://discord.gg/5384T2J), where we talk anything and everything space dads (and a lot of stuff that is unrelated). You can also find me on tumblr [@alphawave-writes](https://alphawave-writes.tumblr.com/) or on twitter [@alphawave13](https://twitter.com/Alphawave13)_

Predilections

If someone were to ask Siebren de Kuiper what his plans were for the night, he’d say he had no idea. And this was true, because he had made no concrete plans at all, because he already had a schedule of events in place. He was going to read a few journal articles on Schwarzschild black hole metrics, make himself some lentil soup for dinner, have a shower, and go to sleep. Like every professor, his life was carefully structured, with any plans set out ahead of time on his calendar. That night, there was nothing. It was just going to be a typical night at home. Just him, the soothing melodies of the Omnic pianist Virtuose, and his research.

The presence of Harold Winston at his front door was just the first of many spanners in the works.

Harold’s cheeks and nose were red from the frost, his body bundled up into an excessive amount of sweaters and coats. In his gloved hand was a rather large but cheap tote bag made of canvas. Harold’s smile is always warm, but when they’re alone, there’s always a hint of mischief.

His smile only widens when he sees Siebren’s confusion.

“What are you doing here?” Siebren asked.

“Didn’t we say we were going to meet today?”

“Today is Wednesday.”

Harold’s brows furrowed. “It’s Thursday, Siebren. Date night?”

Siebren paused, fumbled around his pockets to retrieve his phone, and checked the calendar. It’s indeed Thursday, which meant that this was Thursday night. And every Thursday night on the dot, he had only one thing on his calendar. Make love to Dr. Harold Winston.

It had become a schedule for him and Harold to make love on Thursdays, not necessarily because Thursday nights were one of the few nights in which they’re definitely free, but because their sexual desires seem to awaken on a weekly basis, peeking on Thursdays for some inexplicable reason. But that was back on Horizon One, and their schedules back on Earth were a bit different now while they’re on vacation. Siebren had offered his apartment to Harold when they both touched down in The Hague, but Lucheng Interstellar had already gifted Harold an expense-free hotel room near the city center.

Now that Siebren knew what the day held, he felt the sparks of desire flicker in his chest. His mind was a mess, his thoughts flying from Pavlov’s theory of classical conditioning to the frigid chill coming from outside to Harold’s bedroom eyes, gazing intently at his lips.

“You’re still up for tonight, are you, Siebren?” Harold asked.

A daring little smirk peeked from Siebren’s lips, returning Harold’s stare with a smoldering gaze. “I don’t know,” Siebren purred. “Why don’t you come on in and find out?”

Harold’s smile widened just a fraction as he crossed the threshold. Siebren closed the front door behind him, watching and waiting as Harold removed his coat and jacket and hung it carefully on Siebren’s coat hanger. Harold turned around, and without a word, he closed the distance between their two bodies, grabbed Siebren’s face with both hands and gave a long, passionate kiss.

It was far too easy to submit to Harold’s kiss. He was precise with his words and lethal with his tongue. He knew all the right places to attack to make Siebren weak and wanting. A flick of the tongue up to the roof of his mouth, then the vibrations of a soft moan, then his tongue caressed Siebren’s in a playful jab. It’s totally unprecedented, and the fact it caught him by surprise made the pleasure all the more potent.

Harold was breathless at the end of it, smiling ever so seductively. He was observing him, gauging him like he would gauge the gorillas back on Horizon One in order to determine if they were fit and willing for treatment. Siebren’s sure the experiment Harold had in mind right now was of a far different nature, if the flames in his eyes said anything.

Harold’s hand was on Siebren’s chest, fingertips tracing over the rough material of his sweater. “Do you have anywhere you need to be tonight?”

“N-no,” Siebren shivered.

“Tomorrow morning?”

Siebren smirked knowingly. “What do you have in mind?”

“It depends on what you feel like doing tonight. We can do what we normally do,” Harold suddenly put his hand down to open the tote bag, “or you can indulge me in something a bit…_kinkier._”

Siebren’s eyes widened as he glanced at the contents of the bag, which revealed themselves to be sex toys of various makes and description. Some of them looked innocent enough, like the pair of fluffy handcuffs, but others were a lot more risqué, like the fleshlight toward the side. And then there were a few other things that were a complete mystery to him, especially the piece of fabric folded at the bottom.

“You came here with all this in your bag? On public transport?” Siebren asked incredulously.

“We don’t have to use them, Siebren. I don’t want to do this if you’re not going to be into it.” Harold blushed brightly. “I’ll be happy with anything, just as long as it’s you.”

Siebren knew enough about Harold’s predilections to know that Harold meant it sincerely. He’s made it clear in the past that he liked a bit of experimentation in the bedroom, and that he was a firm believer of giving as much as he received. If Siebren wasn’t comfortable or ready for what Harold had in mind, he was more than happy to go with what Siebren wanted.

Siebren glanced at his computer, still on the physics database. His empty soup bowl sat still on his kitchen table. Harold was staring at him with the intensity of a black hole, waiting for the both of them to push past the event horizon and get sucked in to a place where time and space were no longer linear.

Siebren suddenly smirked as he tugged Harold forward by the collar of his turtleneck, pulling him to his lone bedroom. He didn’t turn his head to see how Harold reacted, but he heard a barely repressed giggle of excitement from behind and he figured he must have done something right. If he was being totally honest to himself, he was also excited.

He flicked the lights on with one hand, still holding Harold’s collar in the other. His bedroom was a mess, papers strewn over his desk, his bed unmade, but the curtains were closed and his pile of dirty clothes was localized to one corner near his wardrobe and Harold was nearby, here for him to touch and taste as he pleased. He pulled Harold in for a searing open-mouthed kiss before pushing him onto the bed. Harold was overeager, stripping Siebren’s turtleneck sweater far too quickly, discarding it on the bed. Before he can lift the shirt off, Siebren placed a firm hand on his shoulder.

“Strip,” Siebren commanded. “Slowly.”

Harold’s eyes flickered with fire, and then he nodded. Carefully, he took the glasses off his face and placed them by his side. Smiling in approval, Siebren let his hand drift away, taking a step back from the bed to watch. Harold slid his hands down his chest and stomach, resting on the edge of his sweater. He slid it up, pulling it up and over his shoulders, flinging it off. He must have just realized that Siebren was watching, because his cheeks flushed all of a sudden, a nervous smile spreading over his face.

Siebren loved it when Harold stripped for him. It’s when Harold was at his most vulnerable, when the haze of lust hadn’t yet overcome his sensibilities. Siebren loved the soft gasp that escaped Harold’s lips when Siebren began to touch himself, palming his half-hard dick over his pants, giving Harold a taste of what to come. There was something so erotic about the shake of Harold’s hands, the silent reprimanding he’d give himself as he forced himself to _slow down_, to move at a slower, more seductive tempo.

When Harold got the rhythm right, it was intoxicating. When Harold stared at him with the tiniest flutter of his eyelids, it was maddening. He slipped the shoes off his feet and slid his pants down one leg at a time. He pulled his legs up closer to his chest as he finally, achingly, pulled his boxers down.

Siebren’s finger reached for his own sweater, ready to give Harold a show of his own, but there’s a call for him to wait. “Stay clothed,” Harold said, eyes flicking down to Siebren’s bulge. “It’ll be sexier that way.”

Siebren raised his eyebrows, smiling softly. “You know, you never told me what you want me to do to you.”

“I think I’ll let you make that decision.” It was a dare, edging him to be creative.

Siebren flipped the bag open and retrieved the items one by one. As he correctly guessed, it included a fleshlight and a pair of fuzzy handcuffs, which, funnily enough, still had the price tag on it. He ripped it away and peered at the remaining contents. Harold had also brought lube and condoms—an unnecessary action because they both knew Siebren had plenty in his bedroom drawer, but it was still appreciated. Then there was the final item that Siebren couldn’t identify.

He held it up in the light, unfurling it for the both of them to see. It was a long, rectangular piece of black cotton fabric. Harold licked his lips anxiously. It seemed this item in particular was the one Harold desired the most.

“A blindfold?”

Harold grinned. “Thought it’d be a nice little touch.”

“You barely can see as it is. What difference will this do?”

“Hopefully there will be some difference. Otherwise I wasted 2 euro on it.” Harold’s hand slowly crept down his chest, pumping his dick slowly. “Maybe you can make it worth the price tag.”

Siebren knew Harold was teasing him, but seeing Harold touch himself like that made his breathing stop for just a second. Siebren sat down on the edge of the bed and roughly pulled Harold onto his lap, smirking as Harold gasped into his neck. Harold rocked his hips slowly, his erection pressing into Siebren’s belt, staining his shirt. The friction was light, dulled by the fabric of his pants, but it was maddening. He could only imagine how much more intense it must be for Harold, naked and wanting, uninhibited by stubborn clothes.

Siebren leaned forward so his lips grazed over the shell of Harold’s ear. “Is that a challenge?”

Harold chuckled lightly, a little flighty thing that fluttered in his chest. “What if it was?”

“Then I’d have to show you what happens when you challenge me.”

Siebren nibbled lightly on Harold’s ears, teeth tugging on his earlobes with the utmost care. His lips flowed down Harold’s neck, a trail of kisses left in his wake. His fingers pressed firmly on the compliant flesh, one hand wrapped around Harold’s back while the other rested on Harold’s thigh, forcing him to stay still.

Harold grunted in light frustration as he tried to rock his hips once more, to no avail. Siebren’s hand is firm, his fingers tapping rhythmically at his inner thigh.

Harold’s eyelids fluttered. “Come on, _b__ǎ__ob__è__i.”_

“Now, now,” Siebren laughed, licking a slow stripe down Harold’s clavicle. “You can be patient, can’t you?”

Harold groaned. Siebren chuckled into Harold’s skin as his hand wrapped around Harold’s half-hard member, stroking it slowly.

It was beautiful how Harold reacted, head tilted to the stars, mouth agape, a low groan spilling from his lips. He couldn’t count how many times they have been intimate together like this, but it never got old seeing Harold like this, skin slick with sweat, eyes dazzling with the heat of a solar flare. Siebren could feel his own erection growing, tenting his pants, a dark flush creeping up his cheeks. Any other night he would lean his head down into Harold’s lap, nose brushing over Harold’s cock as he devoured his entire length, but tonight was about Harold’s desires, Harold’s fantasies. There were plenty of opportunities to do that later. 

The hand stroking Harold’s cock went lower, swiping a thumb over Harold’s puckered hole. His eyes widen slightly when he felt a distinct wetness on his fingertips. The unmistakable texture of lube. 

Siebren smirked at Harold, masking a microscopic shiver. “Eager, aren’t we?”

“If I let you do it, it’ll take us all night, wouldn’t it?” Harold smiled knowingly.

Siebren pressed his thumb in to the first knuckle, making Harold moan softly. He can’t deny that there was something undeniably erotic about Harold preparing himself for tonight. He wondered whether Harold used only his fingers or if he used toys to better open himself up. The slide of his thumb was almost too easy. He could feel his brain overheat as he imagined Harold work himself with a dildo as he thought about the ways Siebren could have him, moaning Siebren’s name so eagerly.

Siebren took his thumb out and pressed it to his bottom lip, dragging it down to give Harold a glimpse of his long, thick tongue. It was supposed to be a seduction move, but his eyes widen in surprise. The flavor is not at all what he expected. “Which one is this one?”

“Stroopwafel.”

Siebren stared at Harold.

“Don’t look at me like that. The store I went to get all these things had some pretty weird flavors,” Harold blushed. “Did you know there’s gravy flavoured lube? I’m not even kidding when I say this was the _least _weird flavor.”

Siebren made a mental note to tease Harold about stroopwafel flavoured lube at a later date. Right now, however, he scraped a bit more of the excess lube with two fingers and pressed them onto Harold’s lips. Harold took them into his mouth eagerly, his tongue swirling over his fingers before dipping into the sensitive webbing.

Siebren sucked in a breath. It was getting harder not to moan. Harold was so good with his tongue, and they both knew it. “Think of me when you prepared yourself?”

“No, I was thinking of the Eiffel tower.” He pressed a kiss to the center of Siebren’s palm. “Of course I was thinking about you.”

“Thinking about what we will do tonight?” Siebren licked his lips.

“I was thinking about how old you’ve gotten,” Harold teased, “but tonight’s activities certainly sprung to mind.”

Siebren can’t help the chuckle that escaped his lips. He nipped lightly on the sensitive flesh on Harold’s neck. “You know, for someone who gobbles romantic literature by the dozen, you sure don’t know how to be romantic.”

Harold giggled, cupping Siebren’s face in his two hands. “I love you too, Siebren.”

It’s those final words that ignite the fire inside Siebren. His hand went up to Harold’s chin, capturing his lips in his own.

Their heads tilted as their open mouths met, hot and wet. Tongues explored the cavern of each other’s mouths. Siebren knew all the places that Harold liked, his tongue pushing into his throat before flicking upward, the tip grazing over the roof of Harold’s mouth. Harold’s moan rumbled deep into Siebren’s throat, making him shiver.

His hands reached for the fuzzy handcuffs and tugged at the chain experimentally. He watched as Harold’s eyes flicker down, his tongue dragging a slow trail over his lips.

“Turn around,” Siebren breathed.

Obediently, Harold sat himself up and faced away from Siebren, leaning forward. He pressed his hands on his back, wrists together. Siebren smirked. Harold must be eager if he didn’t feel like playing games. He set the handcuffs on Harold’s wrists and turned the lock, pocketing the key in his pants.

Harold tugged experimentally at his bonds. They held strong, clattering metallically over his wrists. A microscopic shiver ran all the way down his back. Smiling to himself, Siebren felt for the black fabric of the blind fold and pressed the material to Harold’s eyes. He gasped in delight as Siebren tied it up into a tight knot, carefully checking to see it was not too tight or too loose.

Siebren put his hand in front of Harold’s face. “How many fingers am I holding up?”

After a few seconds, Harold answered, “Three?”

“One,” he smirked.

Harold huffed. “I hope it wasn’t the middle finger. I actually want some fucking to occur.”

Siebren chuckled lightly, watching as Harold tried to rock his hips to no avail. Without his hands to steady him, his attempts were shallow. Siebren stared at Harold’s back, twinkling with spots and moles. It was then that Siebren understood the appeal of the handcuffs. Harold couldn’t touch him, but more than that he couldn’t stop him. With the turn of a key, Harold gave all the power away to Siebren. He can touch and lick and kiss Harold as much as he liked. He could be as gentle or as rough as he wanted. He could enact his darkest fantasies and only the safeword could save Harold now. 

Siebren smiled to himself as he placed a warm hand on Harold's hip. It was a good thing he was a gentle lover.

Seizing his opportunity, Siebren pressed light kisses on the moles dotting Harold’s back before sliding up, sucking on Harold’s shoulder until it bloomed rouge. Harold’s breathing hitched as he shivered, but he was otherwise quiet. Siebren made a few more hickeys on Harold’s shoulder and neck. They should be easily covered by a turtleneck, but there was no denying the dark thrill of knowing this will last beyond the morning, a signature left on willing flesh. He wondered if Harold will ever see them in the morning and be reminded of tonight? Will his fingers brush over the bruised flesh with tender care? Will he fantasise about tonight like Siebren had fantasised about their previous nights together?

Siebren let his lips drift away, waiting for his own breathing to calm. Images of him ravaging Harold into a complete wreck filter in his mind, tempting him. Harold was still in his lap, still and patient, hands clasped behind his back. An image of propriety in any other situation, in the realms of the bedroom it spoke silent words of Harold’s own desire.

“You want this,” Siebren breathed.

“And you don’t?” Siebren could practically hear the smirk in Harold’s voice.

“Of course I do, my love, but I want to hear you say it.” He sent a flurry of kisses down Harold’s spine. “I’m not as imaginative as you. Tell me what you want me to do to you. Tell me what you desire.”

Harold shivered, fingers twitching in his bound wrists. His head ducked down to his chest as his body blushed. “I…I want you to keep on kissing me there.”

Smiling, Siebren let his lips continue their feverish journey across Harold’s back. His lips curled into a smile on Harold’s skin, a silent plea for Harold to continue.

“I want you to…to bend me over something. Maybe the bed. O-or your desk. Just something.”

“My, you _are _kinky,” Siebren teased. With his hand on Harold’s wrists, he pulled them both up and adjusted their positions. He pushed Harold’s chest down to the edge of the bed, legs spread, ass held high. Siebren grinded his hips into Harold’s, biting his lip to stifle his moan. He couldn’t get as much friction with his pants still on, but he might be able to soon. His hands fumbled for his belt, then his zipper, as he pulled his pants down to his ankles. He took his throbbing cock out through the hole of his boxers, breathing heavily as the cool air hit his sensitive flesh.

Siebren took his time putting on the condom and lubing up his cock. With every second, Harold’s legs would quiver a little bit more. Soon, a frustrated sigh escaped Harold's lips. “Come on, tiger.”

“You haven’t told me what you want,” Siebren teased. His hand went up to cup Harold’s ass, kneading softly.

A groan spilled from Harold’s lips. “I-It’s so embarrassing to say.”

“Do you know what is embarrassing? Me, in the next ten seconds, when I have to waddle to you like a penguin with my pants around my ankles.”

Harold giggled quietly, sounding a little less nervous. “I guess it’s a bit silly.”

“It’s not silly,” Siebren said. His hand drifted down to Harold’s hips, rubbing in small circles. The persona he made for the bedroom was slipping, but he was sure Harold wouldn’t mind. “Don’t be embarrassed to tell me what you want. I want you to tell me all of your heart’s desires.”

“Then…what if I asked you to pleasure me with the fleshlight while you…” Harold trailed off.

“While I what?” Siebren asked quietly.

After a pregnant pause, Harold said, in a whisper, “…while you make love to me.”

Siebren took in a shuddery breath. He reached for the fleshlight and observed it carefully. It was clear, and rather inexpensive, with a clear plastic shell and a silicone inside. It was double ended, though he didn’t think that feature will be of use today. Seeing how Harold quivered beneath him, Siebren pressed a quick kiss to Harold’s spine. He squirted up his hand with lube and slid it up and down Harold’s cock, coaxing him back to full mast. One hand rubbed circles on Harold’s hips while the other positioned the fleshlight right on the tip of Harold’s cock.

Harold gasped obscenely, his whole body shaking. Siebren couldn’t remember Harold reacting like this, so desperate and eager. Tension rose up in his chest, constricting his breathing. There was a part of him that strived for perfection in every single thing that he did, to not accept failure or second best. Sometimes it was difficult to remind himself to relax, but tonight was not one of those nights. Harold was here, his head pressed onto the bed, lips pressed into a tight smile in eager anticipation. Despite Siebren's inexperience, no matter what he did, Harold was always satisfied with him. Tonight will be no exception.

The fleshlight finally slid down Harold’s cock. Siebren’s reward was a drawn-out moan that fizzled warmly in his groin. Tempted by Harold’s sounds, he continued on.

The pace of the fleshlight was even and steady, but not particularly slow. Despite appearances, Harold could handle things rough, not that their sexual escapades ever went so far as to push Harold's limits. Siebren liked to be rough with Harold, but only when Harold wanted to things to be rough. He didn’t need words to let him know what Harold wanted. The hypnotic way he gyrated his hips was all Siebren needed.

Harold’s fingers flexed and gripped, his wrists rattling the handcuffs. “Yes, Siebren, mmmm. Bit faster. Just a bit.”

Siebren quickened his pace slightly, making Harold shudder lewdly. Siebren bit his lip tighter to stop another groan, his hips jerking forward, grazing over the cleft of Harold’s ass. The contact lasted microseconds, but it sent a jolt of pleasure up his spine. His body sparked with white hot energy.

“_Mijn schatje_,” he shuddered.

“Do it,” Harold whispered, a gentle smile caressing his face. “I want you, _b__ǎ__ob__è__i. _Want you so bad.”

There was the thump of Siebren’s racing heartbeat, the wet noises of his cock slowly penetrating Harold, and then a low, muffled cry. It was so hard to tell if it was his own voice, or if it was Harold’s, or maybe if perhaps this melody he could hear was in fact the noises of two voices harmonizing together. Pleasure surrounded his body in a warm glow, his nails digging into Harold’s hip as he slowly sunk deeper in.

There was the noise of another cry. Siebren knew it was his own because Harold’s fingers curled into fists behind his back, panting hard, desperate to touch.

“Yes, Siebren. Right there. I want it there.”

It took a few thrusts, but he knew he hit jackpot when Harold’s back arched again, a low mewl dripping from his lips down to the covers. Siebren buried himself as deep as he could and then withdrawing until only the tip was inside Harold, giving little room to breathe before he plunged in again. He repeated this, relishing in the gasps and moans that filled the air. These were different to the sounds Harold normally made when they made love. Darker, more desperate, more gratifying, more, _more_. It made Siebren’s head swim in ecstasy.

“You’ve wanted to do this for a while,” Siebren whispered into Harold’s ear. His chest was pressed onto Harold’s back, his other hand reaching for Harold's stomach. “What do you want me to do?”

Harold buried his face into the covers as best as he could, but it was no use. His smile was wide and nervous and breathtaking all at once. “Start moving. The fleshlight, I mean.”

Siebren couldn’t help but chuckle. The hand holding the fleshlight began to move once more, following the same unhurried tempo as his hips. “Is this good?”

“Yes, oh god, yes,” Harold said.

Harold began to move his hips in tandem with Siebren, thrusting forward as the fleshlight moved down his cock, then arching back as Siebren filled him completely. Only when Siebren was sure Harold was comfortable did he increase his pace, pressing faster, stroking faster. Harold felt so warm and tight on his cock and he was reacting so gorgeously, blushing madly as he breathed out stardust. Siebren’s mind was no longer on math and physics and science. It was all on Harold, wonderful Harold, gorgeous Harold.

It was getting hard to manage this pace, so Siebren flipped Harold onto his back and pulled his arms to rest over his head before hoisting his legs up onto Siebren’s shoulders.

“So sexy,” Siebren breathed.

Harold turned his head away. He bit lightly on his swollen lower lip to hide his bashful smile. He tightened deliciously around Siebren’s cock. “I-I’m not.”

“You are incredibly sexy, _mijn schatje_.” Siebren leaned over to press a kiss on Harold’s chin. “I wish you could see yourself through my eyes.”

Harold mewled weakly, rolling his hips feverishly. Beads of sweat rolled down Siebren’s forehead onto Harold’s warm stomach, making his skin glisten in the light. There were words to describe how sexy Harold was, but his mind couldn’t recall them. They didn’t exist in English, didn’t exist in Dutch, just existed as sensations Siebren felt on his body. The heat on his skin, Harold’s moans echoing seductively in his ears, the coil in his stomach winding tighter and tighter.

Siebren was so close to the edge, forgoing his gentle and slow pace for a rapid onslaught on Harold’s body, fucking Harold hard with both his cock and the fleshlight. Noises were growing in volume, the heat was rising. Harold’s fists are clenched above his forehead, sweet nothings gasped like they were oxygen. Siebren was so close, but it wasn’t quick enough, not fast enough. He wanted to cum with Harold. It had to be the same time.

His hand reached for the blindfold, pulling it down to Harold’s neck. Harold made a surprised sound before his brilliant dark eyes are brought to the light. He blinked harshly, tears stinging his eyes. With his free hand, Siebren wiped the tears away. When his eyes got accustomed to the light, Harold stared doe-eyed at Siebren with all the love of the universe. Siebren couldn’t help but stare back with wonder. Nothing seemed so beautiful as Harold’s flushing face, starry eyes gazing back at him, the fire of a thousand suns blazing in every little touch.

“I love you,” Harold shuddered.

“I love you too,” Siebren gasped. Light was filling his veins. His vocabulary was slipping away. English could never describe this swirling, ecstatic nothingness in his head. “_Ik hou van je. Je bent zo knap. Je zorgt er voor dat ik een betere man wil zijn._”

Siebren pumped the fleshlight as fast as his hands would let him. His hips shoved as deep and hard into Harold as they could until finally he stilled as a deep, low groan left his lips, cumming deep inside Harold. Harold screamed in pleasure as he came into the fleshlight, staining the silicone inside a creamy white.

Siebren collapsed onto Harold for a few seconds, letting himself rest for a while before slowly pulling out. He fumbled for his pants, still wrapped around his ankles, and retrieved the key, unlocking Harold’s handcuffs. Sweat had stained his clothes, so he finally stripped them all off and joined Harold in the bed, discarding the condom quickly before moving up to rub Harold’s wrists with lotion. The skin was pink where the handcuffs bit into Harold's wrists, but they should fade away come morning light. At least, Siebren hoped so, for his peace of mind at the very least.

Harold smiled warmly upon him, tired but very much pleased. When Siebren was done massaging his wrists, he flipped the two of them over, kissing Siebren with his open mouth, his hands exploring Siebren’s body reverently.

It’s minutes before Harold finally separated, allowing them to breathe. Between gulps of air, Siebren chuckled, a hand running down Harold's matted hair. “How was it?”

“As fun as that was, I don’t think I’m the BDSM type,” Harold laughed. “I didn’t know how much I wanted to touch you until I couldn’t. Didn’t know how much I wanted to see you until I couldn’t. I think it'll be a while before I bring either of these bad boys out again. That is, unless you liked it.”

Siebren could feel the fire crackle beneath his skin as Harold licked his way down Siebren’s chest and stomach, lips hovering just above his quivering cock, still half-erect. It didn't show any signs of softening. In an instant, all of his fatigue vanished into the night. 

“I’m assuming you’re up for round two?” Harold purred.

Siebren nodded sheepishly, eyes flickering down to his groin. “It would appear so.”

Harold laughed melodically. He shifted his body, sliding down so his head was resting on Siebren’s hip. He nuzzled into Siebren’s groin, his smile wicked in delight as his hand surrounded Siebren’s shaft. Siebren sucked in a breath, boneless and trapped under Harold’s piercing gaze.

“You better not have anything planned for tomorrow,” Harold whispered, stroking Siebren’s cock back to full mast, “because I don’t think either of us will be able to walk when tomorrow comes.”

It’s a challenge, but it was one Siebren was sure Harold will make into a reality. He relaxed into Harold, loosening up as he allowed himself to get absolutely ravished, succumbing himself to Harold’s will.

**Author's Note:**

> _Translation for some of the words_
> 
> _Bǎobèi = 'little treasure'. Also sounds a lot like the English 'baby'_
> 
> _Ik hou van je. Je bent zo knap. Je zorgt er voor dat ik een betere man wil zijn = "I love you. You are so handsome. You make me want to be a better man." Is it correct Dutch, I don't know, so if it's not, please do correct me._


End file.
